


The Long Road Home

by Marf_Redux



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Daken trying to shock Cap, Jean Grey/Tony Stark - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Steve Rogers/Sharon Carter on other alternate world, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Travelling through alternate worlds, Trouble Sleeping, annihilation of most of the population, awkward conversations with alternate reality counterpart, mention of Steve Rogers/Clint Barton on an alternate world, plans to use mutants as breeding stock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Steve Rogers saved the world and was thrown into another world. A path home exist but it will be a long road.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

The Long Road Home  
Chapter One: Day One

He struggled to open his eyes as his entire body ached in ways it hadn’t since he’d taken the serum so many decades ago. Still he needed to know it hadn’t been for nothing that smashing that control crystal had stopped the machine that was threatening the entire world. He finaly got his eyes open and forced his tired body to his feet. He looked around to see that he’d been thrown from the building the rogue AIM scientist had been using. He glanced at his arm to see just one of the straps from his shield still on it a small piece of the shield was attached to the top of it. He ignored the shield and began to walk around to get a better view.

He felt his heart sink as the extent of the destruction became clear. The building they’d been fighting in and the rest of New York’s skyline had crumbled. He realized he couldn’t hear anything else not another sound anywhere only his own labored breathing and the sound of his feet on the cracked pavement as he looked around. “I failed,” he said out loud to break the silence.

“You did not fail, Captain, this is not your world,” a voice said and he turned to see something descending but he had to look away. It was a shifting mass of energy that seemed to form impossible angles and it hurt to look at it. “You may look again I have taken a simpler form from your memory.”

He turned back to see Jarvis standing there, “This one’s image is most appropiate for what I am and what I do.” It looked straight at him, “I will also borrow his name since my own is impossible to pronounce by a human tongue.”

“Alright then Jarvis,” he said carefully. “What world is this and is mine safe?” He wasn’t sure he could believe anything this thing said to him but it was the only lead he had. It did a pretty good job of imitating how Jarvis stands before he was going to lecture them on something.

“You saved your world and this, this is a remnant,” The thing impersonating Jarvis said. “You are familiar with the multiverse and alternate universes correct?” He nodded and the thing smiled, “this is not a full alternate universe but a remnant of a possibility that didn’t form beings like myself are custodians of the multiverse we clean them up once all beings with free will in them are gone.” It looked sad then, “Normally I wouldn’t show myself to you I’d just wait till you died and then sweep this away but it seems you are either very lucky or higher powers than me are on your side.” He walked forward and grabbed his arm. “Because this piece of your shield will allow you a chance to go home.”

Jarvis touched the shield fragment then and it began to glow. He pulled his arm away and looked at the glowing shield fragment. He resisted the impulse to pull it off. “What do you mean you clean up the worlds with no free will left on them?”

“Exactly what it sounds like as long as people with free will exist on a remnant we are barred from erasing it even if it isn’t viable and it would be kinder on the few stragglers left behind,” The thing playing Jarvis said. “But it isn’t all bad in the cases where whole worlds or even galaxies formed we use them for patch jobs.” It gestured and an image of the machine he’d destroyed appeared, “if the Stark Reality Engine had fully turned on then your universe would have survived but your world would have been erased leaving a breach in reality.” He found himself staring at the fake Jarvis in shock. “We would have taken a remnant complete Earth and slipped it into the hole preserving your universe's integrity.”

“Why did you call that machine a Stark reality engine?’ He asked zeroing in on what the thing had called it. He’d thought it odd Tony was so quiet during the briefing about the rogue AIM scientist but he’d never guessed the machine had something to do with him.

“Tony Stark designed it as an attempt at an artificial cosmic cube meant to be a way to protect the world from reality changes,” the fake Jarvis said. “However, he abandoned it when he proved incapable of making it work the rogue AIM scientist stole the plans and found a way to make it partially work but even he failed to create true reality altering capabilities.” The butler frowned and looked away, “You can confront him about it if you return home, which we should get back to discussing.” The butler then looked serious as a tv appeared an image of the ruined machine appeared. “You will notice there on the ground a single piece of your shield left in your true reality and that is the anchor that will bring you home.”

He glanced down at the piece of the shield on his arm and asked, “So your going to use these two pieces of the shield to transport me home?” The fake Jarvis shook his head sadly no. “Then how is this going to get me home?”

“When you shattered the machine your shield broke into thirty six pieces, one of which stayed with you and one that stayed in your home reality.” The TV showed an image of the pieces that looked about like thirty six of them. “Now thirty three of the other pieces have landed on complete Remnant Earths that exist between this remnant and your real Earth and the thirty fourth is falling toward this remnant.” Jarvis smiled, “If it arrives before you die then when you collect it using what I have transformed that fragment into you will jump to the first of the other thirty three worlds before the fragment on the way to it arrives.” Jarvis smiled then, “you will use them like breadcrumbs to journey home though unfortunately there are down sides.”

“What kind of down sides?” He then asked a second question before it could answer. “And what do you mean before I die?” He saw the thing look concerned for a moment but then it sighed. 

“The fragments will arrive in each world at some point, usually after one minute and before one hundred days,” the fake Jarvis said. “So if you got very lucky and found each fragment quickly you could be home in less than a day or if you are very unlucky it could be more than a decade, if you get home at all.” The butler looked grim, “I cannot give you food or water so if the fragment on its way to this world does not arrive in time you will die.” He then looked away, “Also the time that passes must remain equal so however long it takes you to return home will have passed in your home universe as well.”

Before he could respond to that the fragment on his arm suddenly expanded into a white metal bracelet with a blue jewel inside of it. As he was staring at it a red arrow appeared in the jewel pointing up at an angle. He followed the direction and saw a streak of light falling toward the ground. “I take it that is the shield piece?”

“Yes, The bracelet will appear whenever the shards arrive” The false Jarvis said with a smile that faded quickly. “I do have to warn you that some times the fragments since they arrive as energy may fuse with things in the worlds they arrive in which case you must make a choice.” The false butler looked sadder than he’d ever seen the real Jarvis look. “Destroy it even if it is an irreplaceable object or even a person to free the to take it, or take the object or person with you leaving a copy behind.” The butler began to fade out then, “From time to time I will show up to tell you what is happening back on your home world so you won’t be walking into an unknown situation if you make it home good luck on your journey.”

He stared at the place the butler had been before beginning to make his way to where the fragment of his shield had landed. He had no idea if that thing had been telling the truth but there was no point in staying in this broken city so he might as well see what happened when he got to the shard.


	2. Night One

The Long Road Home  
Chapter Two Night One

He laid in the simultaneously strange and familiar bed in the borrowed sweats staring at the space on his arm where the metal bracelet had been up until he found the first shield fragment. It had taken several hours of digging into the rubble of a destroyed building to finally find it and the second he’d touched it there had been a flash and he’d found himself standing in the middle of Avengers mansion.

His arrival had triggered several alarms and he’d had to quickly explain to his shocked counterpart and other Avengers how he came to be there. He was still disturbed that the bracelet had vanished as he’d assumed it would be returning to the fragment of the shield not disappearing completely. He was left wondering if something had gone wrong or if this is what was supposed to happen and the false Jarvis hadn’t explained well enough. 

He did his best to push his worry away it wasn’t going to do him any good to spend however long it took for the shard to arrive over thinking things. He’d deal with the possibility that it was lost only if it took more than one hundred days though even then he wouldn’t know for sure. The false Jarvis had only said that was the usual limit.

He began to focus on the differences he’d observed so far in this world. He hadn’t been outside this Avengers mansion and on the surface it was a great deal like his own had or could have been. Of course the big difference was that Tony wasn’t Iron man and instead James Rhodes was on the team in that position.

Of course that had happened on his world too for a while and he could easily see how it could have become permanent. He glanced at the small clock in the guestroom and frowned it was after midnight and he wasn’t any closer to falling asleep. He debated just getting up and going for a walk around the mansion but he wasn’t sure how security would react to him. He probably should have asked that and other questions but he’d been too tired from digging for the original shard to do so. 

Only now he couldn’t sleep and the restlessness was getting to him. He was about to get up and just chance it when there was an unmistakable knock on the guest room door. “Come in,” he said getting over the shock that anyone would come see him.

“I figured you’d be awake,” his counterpart said entering the room dressed in loose fitting sleep pants. “Sorry to disturb you but I figured you might be tempted to leave the room which would trip security and wake everyone else up so I came to take you to the gym if you need the exercise.”

“You can’t sleep either,” he asked as he climbed off the bed. “I have to admit I don’t have a lot of experience being the visitor to another world.” He’d met several travelers from alternate worlds but never been one himself. They began to walk toward the gym.

“I have it was rather awkward,” his counterpart said with a weak smile. “My counterpart’s wife that world’s Sharon Carter kissed me thinking I was him.” The other version of him smiled slightly. “Then it got more awkward when their kids came in followed by the other me.”

“Then I hope you told anyone your involved with about me so there isn’t anything like that happening here,” he said as a weak joke. The truth was he had no idea what to say to himself it was not the type of conversation you ever expected to have.

“Clint already knows about you,” the other him said watching him carefully. He guessed this world’s version of him was trying to see how he felt about things. “What about in your world are you with someone?” 

“No one at the moment,” he said honestly. It had been a while since he’d been with anyone but that wasn’t unusual his life tended to be hard on relationships. “Clint’s going by Goliath in your world isn’t he instead of Hawkeye?” As small talk went it was rather pathetic since the costume had given it away when he saw him briefly earlier.

“Yes, and based on that question he’s still Hawkeye in yours?” He nodded and the other him looked away. “I’m curious were the two of you ever involved in your world?” He didn’t know why his counterpart was asking but he shook his head no anyway. “Sorry, Clint wanted to know.”

He wasn’t quiet sure about that but there was no need to press the other him on the issue. “I have no idea if my world’s Clint is even open to the idea of being with men I’ve only ever seen him with women.” After he said that an extremely uncomfortable silence descended on the two of them as they finally made it to the gym. 

He was debating what to say when suddenly the metal bracelet was back on his arm and the red arrow appeared in the blue gem. “Looks like my way to the next world just arrived,” he said relieved that it looked like he didn’t have to worry about the shard he was wearing vanishing. “I’ll need to go find it.”

“Do you want to go now or wait till morning?” The other Steve asked. “I mean you’ll be jumping into an unknown world in the middle of the night.” That was true and it might be best to wait a bit. “I know your probably anxious to get home but according to what you said you’ve got thirty two more worlds to go through and you have no idea what they’ll be like.”

“Your right, I don’t have any idea what’s to come.” He glanced at the arrow. “I should take this opportunity in a world that is in good shape to prepare for any worlds that aren’t.” He was already making a mental list of things he’d need. “Care to help me come up with a list of things I should pack?”

The other him nodded clearly relieved to be discussing something strategic instead of the awkward small talk from earlier. It was surprisingly relaxing to begin discussing what was the best items to pack and how large a load he could realistically carry with him. He knew once they had the details ironed out he’d need to sleep and then tomorrow he’d find the shard and be one world closer to getting home.


	3. Day Seventeen

Chapter Three   
Day Seventeen

He was careful not to breath in too deeply as he loaded the cheap canned meat into one of the duffle bags he’d grabbed out of the ruined gym a block over. He still had some of the MREs that he’d thankfully brought with him from the first world but it would be stupid to pass up the chance to grab what he could from the ruins of the super market he’d come across. 

He finished filling up the bag and then grabbed the other two full of can vegetables and made his way out of the ruins of the store where the air was slightly fresher. He glanced over at the ruins of the space ship a few blocks over and guessed that was why this market hadn’t been completely cleared out. That was a good indicator that he was following human survivors of what ever invasion had occurred in this world and not alien soldiers who might try to shoot him on sight. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was following the survivors since he had no way of knowing if he’d even find them before the shard arrived. 

He knew it was partially simple a desire to know what had happened here. When he first arrived on this world he had assumed it was like the very first world he’d been on completely dead. He’d quickly realized it wasn’t when he noticed all the usual New York animals still around. Of course there were also some not so usual animals that escaped from the zoo wandering around. He’d had an eventful morning early on when he’d woken up to find a pride of lions had laid down around his tent.

In the days since he’d seen elephants, penguins, giraffes and various primates as well when he cut through the ruins of central park. He had tried to piece together exactly what happened but none of the surviving news papers or magazines mentioned the invasion so he assumed it had been a sudden surprise.

He had been about to head to the ruins of Avengers mansion or Stark Tower to see if there was anything to learn there when he’d stumbled onto the clear trail of a large group scavenging supplies. He started following it and had continued because it gave him a clear goal.

“Stop right where you are,” a commanding voice came out of the ruins. He stopped and immediately got his bearings on them. He could hear faint movement in the same general area so it probably wasn’t just one person. “Drop the bags and lay down on the ground with your hands up.”

He dropped the bags and did so. He wouldn’t pick a fight just yet not unless he had to and he needed to get an idea of the numbers he would be dealing with. He heard foot steps coming closer and then a sharp in take of breath. “Rogers is that you?” a familiar voice said. He turned to see Wolverine standing there. “How the hell are you here no one has seen you since World War II.” He then popped his claws, “not to mention your not a mutant so you should have been dusted with the rest of humanity.”

“It’s a long story but I’m not from this world Logan,” He said guessing that meant the others were also mutants. “Now can I stand up so we can talk about this or do you want me to just keep laying here?” Wolverine watched him warily and then whistled. He felt a strange sensation and then his world went dark.

He opened his eyes to find himself laying on a small cot with another familiar face leaning over him. “Sorry about the others knocking you out but they wouldn’t trust you until I read your mind confirming your story,” Jean Grey said though she looked extremely different with extremely short hair. 

“What happened on this world?” He asked curious as he glanced around the area they were in. “These are the Morlock tunnels aren’t they?” He hadn’t been in them in years not sense that horrific massacre. He saw Jean nod but she didn't’ say anything at least at first.

“I guess I should start by telling you how different our world was than yours,” Jean said after a moment. “Mutants had it better here thanks to you not being around.” She shook her head, “Of course it could have been so much worse the Red skull nearly won when he attacked Manhattan but at the last second Magneto stepped up and stopped him at the cost of his life.” She seemed deep in thought, “A old mutant holocaust survivor giving his life saving the people of New York from a Nazi madman with a super weapon changed things for mutants in this world in a way nothing has in yours.” She then looked at him, “however seeing the things Magneto did in your world makes me finally understand what the Professor used to say about being glad that Magneto’s better angels won out that day.”

“I can imagine,” he said and he could very easily. He was well aware of Mangeto’s potential for great good and horrible evil. “How did your world get like this though?” He asked as gently as he could because he suspected she was talking about Magneto to avoid discussing what happened here.

“It happened just forty five days, six hours and twelve minutes ago,” she said and he knew she had been counting every moment sense it. “Every non x-gene positive person on the planet including my husband turned to dust in a flash of light.” She looked down at the ground then, “The world went from more than seven billion people to just a little over fifty million in less than ten seconds.”

She took a deep breath and then continued, “We were still in shock after that when the Kree announced their presence and told us why we had been spared.” So the Kree had been responsible for the destruction outside. “They were going to use us as breeding stock to introduce the x-gene and it’s evolutionary potential into their race.” She shrugged then, “If we resisted they’d simply destroyed us too.” She looked grim then, “They were just starting working toward their goals when the Skrulls showed up and attacked the fight between the two fleets wrecked our world.” She stood up then, “Since then we’ve just been trying to survive and rebuild while wondering if either one of them is coming back.” She started to walk out and then paused, “your welcome to stay until your shard arrives if your willing to work but otherwise you’ll be left on your own.”

“I’ll do what I can to help you while I’m here,” he said and she nodded and left the room.


	4. Day Eighteen

Chapter Four:   
Day Eighteen

“Your ridiculously strong for a human,” one of the mutants working with him to clear the debris from the tunnel said as they shoved aside a chunk of asphalt. “Guess those old stories about you they told us in class were true huh Super soldier?” 

“No a lot of them were made up,” he said and the mutants around him burst out laughing. “A side effect of being used for propaganda, the truth about things tended to get buried in easy to digest we are totally the good guys story lines.” He sighed then, “don’t get me wrong it was a war that needed to be fought but unfortunately not everyone involved had the best motives.”

“Hey Cap, I need your help top side,” Logan said coming out of no where. He nodded and followed along after him. “Those kids don’t need lectures on propaganda they’ll have a hard enough life without you warning them about the dangers of putting too much trust in leaders.”

“I was just answering their questions,” he said a bit annoyed at Logan. “And if your ever going to build a new world you need to learn from the past.” He heard Logan’s dismissive snort and glanced over at him. “You don’t agree?”

“There isn’t any future for this world sooner or later the kree will come back and round up any survivors or the skrulls will show up and finish us all off,” Logan said tiredly. “So don’t fill the kids heads with lofty ideas just let them enjoy the time they got left.”

“And if your wrong,” he asked and saw Logan flinch. “So what did you need my help with or is this just an excuse to tell me how pointless things are for you and the others?” He wondered what Logan would do if he knew the truth that this world would eventually be slotted into another universe as a replacement Earth.

“Jean thinks she’s found another group of mutant survivors in the city but they have a psychic with them who is making it hard for her to track them,” Logan said clearly deciding to abandon the earlier conversation. “Ever since the big alien battle even psychic communication has been difficult so Jean wants us to find out who it is and you know how to handle yourself in a fight.”

“Your expecting trouble from them?” He wished he could say he was surprised but in his experience mutants were no different than humans and while plenty of folks would put aside their issues for the greater good there were plenty that wouldn’t. “I don’t suppose you have any idea of who it could be?”

“Only two other outfits in New York, Sinister’s group and the Hellfire club so it is probably one of them,” Logan said darkly. “Either way they will probably be trouble.” 

“Can you tell me what to expect if it’s either of those groups?” He needed to know what they were up against because he didn’t want to make assumptions based on his own world. “I mean who is likely to be involved with either group?”

“Hellfire will definitely at least be the inner circle that means Summers, Drake, Frost and Sage are the heavy hitters,” Logan said taking a deep breath. “The only good news is that the Lord Imperial will probably not have been in New York when things went wrong.” Logan seemed to be deep in thought. “On the other hand Sinister’s crew is lead by Sabretooth but he’s the only constant the rest of the line up changes a lot.”

“In mine too,” he said as that was all that needed to be said about that. If there was a chance he was going to be dealing with Sabretooth he’d need to be on guard. He really wished he still had his original shield the energy shield had it’s uses but the real thing was so much better. 

“Hellfire it is,” Logan said suddenly popping his claws. He knew enough about Wolverine’s senses to immediately drop into fighting stance. “Show yourself Summers my son’s stink gave you away?” So this wolverine had a son he hadn’t known that.

“This doesn’t have to end in a fight Logan,” Scott Summers said walking into view. If it wasn’t for the visor he would never have known this was Cyclops. The man was dressed completely form fitting black leather covered with a black duster. “We just want the anomaly so if the man from another world comes with us quietly there won’t be a fight.”

“Of course if you refuse then things will get rough,” the man standing beside Cyclops said. “And You know how much I like when things get rough dad.” The mohawk and tattoo made him very visually striking and the claws popping out of his wrist confirmed he was the son Logan mentioned earlier.

“Yeah well it’s time I finished what I started last time and put you both in the ground,” Logan said with a snarl which turned into a yell as ice formed all around him encasing everything but his head. “Drake you ...” the ice moved over his mouth but left his nose free.

“Please come with out a fight Captain,” a voice said as Iceman appeared from no where forming out of mist. “I don’t want to have to put you back on ice.” He frowned how had they known about that. 

“If you are wondering how we know that Captain we have agents in Grey’s camp,” Cyclops said walking toward him. “You’ve been misled about some events and I’d like to tell you the truth about them.” That was an interesting statement he glanced at Logan who was glaring at Cyclops. 

“And if I refuse to come with you?” He asked curious because this wasn’t matching how he’d thought the situation would go. “and what happens to him?” He gestured to Logan noticing that his son was glaring at him with a look that spoke volumes about what he’d like to do.

“He will stay here till he thaws out,” Cyclops said and then frowned. “But I do have to insist you come with us but I give you my word that when we are done you can leave unmolested.” He wasn’t about to agree to that and Cyclops just shook his head sadly and then the world went black.


	5. Night Eighteen

The Long Road Home  
Chapter Five

He opened his eyes to find himself laid out on a very soft bed. “Apologies for knocking you out telepathically Captain,” a voice said and he turned to see Emma Frost sitting there. “However, you had information we desperately needed and it was the quickest way to get you here without a fight.”

He would really have to look into some type of protection from telepaths on the next world. “Oh we can supply you with that when you leave us Captain consider it a thank you for the invaluable information you’ve provided.” The blonde woman stood up then, “If you’d come with me I’ll take you to someone who can explain things to you.”

He climbed off the bed pleased to see that he still had everything he’d arrived with. “Come now Captain we are hardly common thieves,” Emma Frost said clearly still reading his mind. “By the way we’ll be passing Daken attempting to make a scene in a few moments just ignore him.” He found out what she meant when they rounded a corner and he saw into an open room where Daken was standing smirking at them as a man he didn't’ recognize was sucking him off. He had plenty of practice over the years at not reacting to various sights like that so he didn’t. He could tell instantly that Daken was annoyed that he hadn’t reacted. “Very good Captain though in answer to the question you’ll inevitably ask we keep him around because he’s useful and it is better to have him here where we can watch him than out there on his own unsupervised.” She stopped and opened a door and led him into a completely spherical room where a woman he was only vaguely familiar with in his world was sitting in the center. “This is Sage black Queen of the New York branch of the hellfire club and you already know Scott our black king and Bobby our white king.

“Sorry about all this Captain but you had the answer we desperately needed,” Scott said and nodded toward Sage. “Sage will explain everything and then if you wish you can leave we’ll even arrange transport back to Jean’s group if you want.” That was an unexpected statement but it made him even more curious what was actually going on.

“If you’ll look here Captain I would like to show you something,” the woman at the center Sage said and with a gesture a holographic keyboard appeared floating in front of her. She hit a button and then video began to playing mid air of the X-mansion being destroyed by a blast from space. “This attack was why you have not met any X-men other than Jean and Logan as they were the only survivors, Jean thanks to the armor her husband Tony Stark built for her and Logan because of his healing factor.”

“Jean was married to Tony,” he said to himself. “She didn’t mention that to me when she told me what happened?” He wasn’t sure he believed them but if they were telling the truth the fact Jean had left out that detail was worrying.

“Most likely to avoid you learning that this attack on the X-men was caused by her using her armor to hijack Cerebro to attempt to get to revenge on the Kree who killed her husband.” Sage said and there was a hint of anger buried in the monotone voice she spoke with. “As a result they traced the psychic attack and destroyed everyone in the school all five hundred and thirty seven of the other students, teachers and x-men who called it home gone in less than a second.”

“Since then Jean and Logan took over the surviving Morlocks and have been killing any Skrull or Kree survivors they come across,” Scott said grimly. “It’s pointless blood shed at this point as they’ve adopted a nihilistic viewpoint that we’ll all die anyway so take as many of them with us as possible.”  
“But we in the Inner Circle have always been more pragmatic than that,” Emma Frost said after a moment. “Our focus has been on trying to reestablish contact with our other branches and to learn if more alien forces are on their way to Earth or not.” She looked at Scott then, “And reaching out to family connections in other space powers for potential help that is what led us to learning about the barrier.”

“We’ve captured several alien commanders who reluctantly informed us that they can’t contact either of their empires and no ship can leave the system any attempt to travel beyond just past Jupiter results in them warping back to our system,” Sage said and then also glanced at Scott. “We haven’t been able to contact Scott’s father either which made us curious what could be behind that barrier and then we learned that Jean had you and our informants told us you were from another world.”

“So we figured you might know the answer so that’s why we went and got you,” Iceman said speaking up. “Our informant was to start you on a conversation that Logan wouldn’t approve of when Jean sensed Emma scanning the ruins of New York so we figured he’d take you along.” He realized the Morlock who’d engaged him in conversation must have been their informant. He was surprised they were letting him know that.

“Consider it a sign of trust Captain,” Emma Frost said, “Because thanks to you we do know why no one can leave.” She seemed to pause for dramatic effect, “our world isn’t a true alternate universe just a remnant of one but on the bright side that means if the mutant race manages to survive and rebuild eventually we’ll be placed in an actual universe and it is always good to have a goal.”

“Emma’s levity not withstanding it does give us somewhere to start,” Sage said and then looked straight at him. “I would request that you stay and help us plan while you are here since according to Shield’s files you are an incredible tactician but that is up to you.”

“I’ll have to think about it away from here,” he said and wasn’t surprised when they nodded Scott Summers walked up and handed him two things. “The wrist band has a low level psychic scrambler in it so teleapths will stay out of your head unless they really try and the other thing is a call button to let us know you want to meet up with us.” He then turned toward the door, “I’ll show you the way out now.”

He was impressed that they were letting him go but a small part of him was still wary. If they were telling the truth then he couldn’t trust Jean and Logan but if they weren’t he could be a pawn. He’d have to find some where to look closely at these two items. He should be able to spot if they were a bomb or tacking device at least.


	6. Day Nineteen

The Long Road Home  
Chapter Six Day Nineteen

He had been on his own for only a few hours when Logan and Jean found him. He wasn’t surprised that they were alone given what he’d learned about them. “You have a jammer now,” Jean said in a tone that made it clear she was not happy. “I suppose they told you things to turn you against us?” 

“All they did was give me information to think about,” he said hoping he’d be able to avoid a fight. He wasn’t sure how long the shielding device he had been given would hold up against Jean Grey. He noticed Logan exchanging a look with Jean. “Still I think it would be best for everyone if I just made my own way until it is time for me to leave.”

“Maybe we should,” Logan said giving Jean a yearning look. “if they are tracking him they might be watching right now.” He had already examined the jammer they gave him and knew it wasn’t actively transmitting but there was no need to let them know that.

“We can’t risk it, we’ll lose the others if he spreads what they told him,” Jean said after a moment. “I’m sorry Captain but we have to kill you now.” She didn’t seem that sad about it. “After all we wouldn’t want you spreading dangerous ideas.”

“You mean the fact there are no alien reinforcements on the way, Jean and that it is safe to try to rebuild,” he said and watched as Logan’s eyes flickered to Jean in disbelief. “You have to know about the barrier in space and what it means thanks to reading my mind.” He could tell his hunch was paying off that Jean hadn’t told Logan. “Or are you that angry about losing Tony that you’ll just force those poor mutants to fight and kill constantly.”

“What’s he talking about Jean?” Logan asked proving that his guess was correct that Jean hadn’t shared what she learned from his mind with the other man. He took advantage of Jean turning her attention to Logan to quickly push the call button to alert the Hellfire club. He might still need back up depending on how this went. “You said that the Kree and Skrulls were trying to contact home for reinforcements?”

“And they are,” she said angrily. “They are, just because they haven’t managed to do it yet no matter what this man believes about the nature of our reality.” Jean seemed to catch that she’d let something slip and then frowned. “I’m sorry Logan, I’ll explain everything later but for now we need to deal with him.” She looked grim, “Please trust me?”

“Of course I trust you Red,” Logan said turning toward him. “Sorry, Cap but your time is up.” He braced himself for the attack and then suddenly he was lifted into mid air by a pressure on his throat. He couldn’t breath and he saw Jean raising her hand. Suddenly there was a flash of pink light and then Jean was being blasted back by a red light. “Summers,” Logan yelled angrily as he moved in front of Jean Grey.

He found himself landing on his feet and catching his breath and suddenly there was a pink skinned girl beside him and then a bright pink light. He found himself standing alone then for a spit second before another flash of Light and then Scott and the girl were standing there. “Captain Rogers, allow me to introduce you to Clarice Ferguson one our top recruits and the woman that just saved your life.” 

“Call me Blink,” the pink skinned girl said with a smile as she looked between them. “I used to read about you in history class.” That was something he hadn’t heard in a while but then he remembered that in this world he’d never woke up.

“Thank you, both of you for the assist,” he said and then sighed. “I’ll have to take you up on the offer to assist you until it’s time to leave.” There was no way he could stay on his own if Jean and Logan were after him. It would be better to avoid a direct fight with them since it would end in either his death or theirs. 

“Look Jean and Logan aren’t leaving you much choice about having to stay with us but your still free to help us or not.” Scott said and he could tell the exchange had made the girl Blink uncomfortable. “I’ll show you to a room you can stay in until you make up your mind about helping us or not and no matter what your choice your safe here.” Scott then turned toward Blink. “Inform Miss Frost of our guest.” The girl nodded and vanished.

“I have to admit given what I know about the Hellfire club in my world your hospitality is a bit surprising,” he said after a moment. He expected Scott to be offended or defensive but the other man only laughed.

“Your right to be wary, we are an organization dedicated to using the power of the privileged and elite to make life better for mutants so our hands are hardly clean,” Scott said after a moment. “In fact if the previous Kings and Queens were still in charge you’d be in real trouble but after our coup things got a lot better around here.” He looked strangely pensive, “It’s why so many of us left the X-men for this even knowing how complicated the morality of this world would be.” 

That was another piece of the puzzle he’d wondered why so many folks connected to the X-men of his world were now apart of this Hellfire club. Still he would stay on guard but it did make him feel a bit better about now being stuck with them.


	7. Day Twenty-four

The Long Road Home  
Chapter Seven   
Day Twenty Four

He stood on the damaged wreck of a ship standing guard while Sage and the volunteer kree survivors of Jean’s group’s last attack salvaged what parts they could in an attempt to build a working transmitter. He was personally still a little wary of the plan to reveal the truth about this world to the surviving kree and skrull forces but both sides were starting to attack each other gain. If something wasn’t done they might destroy what was left of life on this world.

He knew Scott and a few others were doing the same with a skrull ship with the handful of hose survivors. The handful of survivors of Jean’s and Logan’s quest to wipe out all surviving alien life had proven very cooperative but he wondered if it was last “Rogers, we have what we need,” Sage said stepping out. “I’ve already called for Blink, any sign of the Morlocks?”

“Not so far,” he said still scanning the horizon. He hadn’t seen Jean or Logan since they tried to kill him and he wasn’t looking forward to another confrontation. He was relieved when Blink appeared and then they were back in the Hellfire Club’s bunker. He excused himself as Sage and the volunteer kree headed to get started on the kree transmitter and blink went back to standing by to pick up Scott’s group when they called. “I’m going to my room come get me if there’s an emergency.” He said to and Clarice nodded her head.

As he made his way down the halls toward his room he took note of the doors that were always locked. He still didn’t fully trust this Hellfire Club and they didn’t fully trust him. Necessity and the danger posed by Jean and Logan had brought him here but the all knew he wasn’t staying and so it wasn’t his place to know all their secrets.

“Rogers,” a familiar voice said and he turned to see Bucky standing there. That was impossible so he immediately dropped into a defensive stand. “You’re clearly aware that I am not who I appear to be after all good.” Bucky’s form liquefied, and shifted to reveal Mystique standing there. “I was surprised when I was told that you were here.” She gave him a curious look, “I guess in your world’s history we didn’t have experience in World War II.”

“No we didn’t,” though he did know form Beast that she had been active during that time frame. “Were we friends or enemies in this one?” He was curious how she’d known to appear as Bucky to him and why she’d done it.

“We weren’t enemies but we weren’t exactly friends,” Mystique said with a shrug. “Still I was curious when I came here and learned the truth.” He guessed she’d been in one of the mutant groups that had joined up since then. “Tell me Rogers doe you think this insane plan of thiers will work or not?”

“I don’t know if it’ll work but something has to be done before the two remnant armies destroy everything,” he said shaking his head. “And then there’s the matter of the Morlocks.” He saw her nod in clear understanding. 

“Well Rogers I’ll be seeing you I should get back to my children,” she said casually as she turned and left and he wondered what Children she was referring to. She turned and left and he made a note to bring up her presence with Scott Summers are the first chance. He had a feeling she was even more dangerous than the Kree and Skrulls that were supposedly helping them.

He headed off in the direction of his room and opened the door to see Jarvis standing there. “You needn’t concern yourself with the problems of this world Captain,” Jarvis said with a frown. “It’s destiny lies in the hands of it’s people and rather it survives will depend on their actions there is nothing you can do before the shard arrives.” 

“I can’t ignore the people here while I’m here,” he said and meant it. “Are you hear to tell me what’s going on back in my own world?” He’d recalled that the creature had said that it would do that from time to time. 

“Yes, I was going to wait but things have taken a grim turn so I have come earlier,” Jarvis turned and there was a tv behind him. “It seems that Tony Stark blames Advanced Idea Mechanics for your death and has gone to war with them.” Jarvis stated and he saw images of Tony as Ironman attacking AIM bases. “Sadly they have retaliated by infecting him with a techno organic parasite that has mentally unbalanced him and so far the Avengers have not become aware of it and the danger it poses to your world.” He caught the meaning. “If your world is destroyed by this then I will alert you and give you a choice of which of the remnants you have visited that you wish to stay in.” Jarvis said shaking his head. “However, if your world is saved from the mad stark then I will also inform you of that.” He was gone then leaving him alone in his room.

He glanced at the door and sighed to himself. He pushed the worry form his mind and headed to talk to Sage about what just happened. He figured he was being monitored and he was curious if the alien force in the form of Jarvis had been detected by the Hellfire club or not.


End file.
